


Forget-Me-Not

by NorikoNya



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, character death in chapter 2, happy ending in chapter 3, no happy ending in chapter 1 and 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/pseuds/NorikoNya
Summary: Hanahaki was a disease that he could never suffer from.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech
Comments: 27
Kudos: 108





	1. Forget-Me-Not

Azul blinked at the bright blue petal that was lying in front of him, his eyes were glassy and his breath heavy. The student had a lot of difficulties when it came to breathing lately, but he assumed that it was because of an incoming cold. Not because of a disease that he thought of as something that he would never have to worry about. The initial blank stare turned into a frown before he scoffed, picking up the thing that just escaped his lungs before throwing it into the trash. Hanahaki. A disease that would kill the victim slowly because of the roots and the flowers in ones lungs, causing them to suffocate on the plants.

The man shook his head slowly. Something like this was unexpected, but it was nothing that he would worry about too much. He had no feelings for the twins. No, the octopus simply didn’t hate them as much as the other students of this school, that was all. Love was something that he would never consider for himself. With that thought in mind, he simply continued to work on his contracts. He had better things to do than to worry about something, that would disappear by itself… because there was no love in his heart.

~ 🎕 ~

The creature of the sea was working at the Mostro Lounge because of how the weekend always lured in more people who wanted to stay at a place in which they could just relax and enjoy a calmer atmosphere. Azul walked around in big strides, a pleasant smile coated his lips as he ignored the pain in his chest and the air that refused to go into his lungs. This sensation… he only thought that the people of the land would get to experience this feeling, but being the one to suffer this himself was something that irritated him greatly.

Not that he would show his true emotions on his face. No, showing a disgraceful look like that was something, that he quickly learned to cover up with a smile. Showing weaknesses was an action that only pitiful people do. He was not pitiful. Before he was able to give this all a second thought, the pain in his chest got worse by the tenfold, and he could feel how something started to crawl up his throat, the taste of something bitter made its way up to the back of his tongue. The second-year student excused himself to the student he served at the moment, before rushing with long and elegant steps to the next bathroom, ignoring the several gazes that rested on his escaping form. The Octavinelle student barely managed to reach the sink when he started to cough out the things that grew in his lungs over the several days when this disease started. This was something that he got used to to a certain degree. It was the first time that a whole flower accompanied the bunch of petals that usually were coughed up by him.

A forget-me-not. Azul couldn’t help but chuckle dryly at this irony, it almost sounded helpless. He would never admit this though, even if he were to be threatened. He could never easily let go of his pride. The octopus grabbed some of the paper towels from the dispenser and wiped away the blood that was running down the corner of his mouth, the petals and the blood in the sink were easily drained away by the water. Only a flower was left. He grabbed it and rolled it between his fingers before he wrapped it into one of the paper towels and walked up to one of the toilets, just to flush it down there. It wouldn’t do if one of his dear customers were to find something so unsightly, right? A smile was put on again before he returned to the Lounge. There was no time for him to rest because of such an insignificant event.

~ 🎕 ~

His condition became worse and worse, each time he had to spend with the twins. At first he simply put up with it, their assistance was something that was very helpful after all. After a while though, he started to avoid them more and more. Jades fleeting touches. Floyds sudden hugs and his lack of self control when it came to doing things that he wanted to do. The calm moments and talks he exchanged with Jade. The peaceful times when it was just the three of them in his office… His head met the table he was sitting at with a loud sound, but he didn’t care. The pain he felt right at this moment was something that was barely comparable to the pain he has felt for the several weeks now.

He closed his eyes and sighed. So the thing he felt for them was probably love. There was no point in denying any of this any longer. What was he supposed to do? Azul has researched about the things one could do if one was inflicted with the disease he was inflicted with, even when he refused to believe that he might die from it… but he liked neither options. Confessing to the twins would be useless and only humiliating to him. They might even laugh and leave him. A laugh escaped his lips, but it was rough, and the smile on his lips was self-mocking. Hanahaki could be cured if the object, or in his case objects, of affection were to return his feelings, but that was impossible. They would let him fall like a boring toy the moment he became boring to them after all. Despite the fact that they listened to him oh so ‘loyally’, he knew that their obedience was only something temporary, something that did not stem from any form of affection. They made his opinion very clear when they were staying at the Scarabia Dorm.

_“We’re together with him because he’s interesting, but once he starts being boring, it’s bye-bye Azul~.”_

Back then, he only felt a sting in his heart, but he shook this feeling off very quickly. Now, these words hurt. Almost as if he were walking on broken glass with every single step he took, day by day, second by second. Even now, he was still able to hear Floyds playful voice and his lack of care when he said those words. They only realized that he existed during middle-school. To them, he probably wasn’t worth more than a toy… for how long would he be able to keep their interest? How much time did he have left with them, before they would find someone else to amuse them? His glasses started to get foggy, and he could feel something warm run down his cheeks. Were those tears? When was the last time since he cried like this? Didn’t he promise to himself that he would never let something like this happen again? Azul got up and looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes were red and his lips bitten raw. A reflection of his face that was void of emotions stared back at him. He made a choice.

~ 🎕 ~

Jade was walking towards the Mostro Lounge, the smile that he had on his face betrayed nothing, just as it always did. To anyone else, there was no difference to his behaviour, but his brother was quick to catch on to the changes. He was slower than usual. His results during his tests were just slightly worse than they usually would be. His smiles slipped off his face more often. The cause of this was Azuls disappearance. Without a warning, they have been told by the teacher that the octopus was gone for reasons, that he had no permission to tell them, for this was something that fell under the rule of privacy. Back then, they simply shrugged it off. Maybe their dorm head had to return home to help his mother out or something similar like this. With each passing day, Jade started to doubt his initial idea of the reason for his lack of attendance.

Floyd had the same thought at first and was even glad that the lil’ ‘puss was not around. After all, he had more time to relax without him being around. After a while though, there was that feeling that he hated more than anything. Boredom. Without the shorter man around, there was always that sense of boredom. Not even teasing the goldfish or squeezing people did make him feel better, at least not in the long run. At one point, he even started to break things in Azuls office, just so he could have a moment of fun, but even that started to bore him because of the lack of the white haired mans presence.

When both of their patience finally ran out, they decided to go back home, even if it might be against the rule. They were on their way to the mirror hall when their steps halted out of a sudden when they saw Azul. Both of them smiled when they finally saw him and started to approach him, but they stopped immediately when the other simply passed them by without giving them a single glance. … What? With a quick move, the leeches turned around and grabbed one arm each to stop the octopus from taking another step. The look they earned from him was also something that he did not expect. It was a look of confusion. Jade looked at the others face thoroughly, searching for a single hint that would betray the fact that the octopus would know them… but there was nothing. What happened? Azul used that moment of confusion and pulled back his arms, taking a step back to put some distance between them. Almost as if they were strangers. The following words were something that both Floyd and Jade probably would never forget.

“ _Who are you?_ ”


	2. Alternative Ending 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative bad end.  
> Warning: Character Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write a good ending as an alternative. Really. That chapter just suddenly appeared, I swear.

There was a smile on Jades lips, but the smile was sharper than it usually was. Lately, Azul tried to avoid him and his brother.  At first, it didn’t bother him too much. Maybe their leader wanted some time alone, maybe there was a problem that he couldn’t trust them with. 

The latter of those options was something that made him frown for a second, but the expression was gone in the next moment. 

Floyd, who was sitting next to him, abruptly decided to get up from his chair. 

“I’m going to visit our little octopus~.”

A bored look was on Floyds face, but Jade was quick when it came to recognizing the underlying annoyance. 

“In that case, I am going to accompany you.”

Some might think that the reason for him to go along was to do some damage control, but that was not the case at all. 

No, the younger brother just wanted to see the shorter man as well… and find out what caused the other to avoid them. 

They went to the dorm leader's room together, none of them said anything. The twins didn’t need to.

When they arrived, Floyd put his hand on the handle and slammed the door open. He was about to call out to Azul, but the look on his face turned from confused to slightly panicked in a second.

A rarity on its own.

Jade also immediately noticed that something was terribly wrong. 

The room that usually had the faint smell of sea salt and mint now had the sickly sweet scent of flowers and blood, that reminded him of rusty iron, in the air. 

Azul was lying on the ground with his face down, not showing a single sign of life. 

“Little octopus, why are you sleeping on the floor?”

Jade saw Floyd frown as he crouched down to turn the shorter man around. 

The sight that greeted them made the twins freeze, and a slight shiver ran down their spines.

Bright blue flowers were blooming through his mouth, his normally pale complexion was even paler now. His thin blue veins were visible through the almost transparent skin and blood slowly dripped down from the corner of his lips. 

His hair stuck to his forehead, which ruined the pristine appearance Azul always tried to maintain. On the floor were more of these flowers, the colours of blue and the red of the warm fluid that came from the others body clashed in a way that made his eyes sting.

“Is that a prank? If it is, you better stop this farce.”

The taller twin's voice was still playful, but there was also a hint of a growl underneath it. 

Jade simply turned around and left the room so he could tell the headmaster about this.

The smile on his face was gone, it was replaced by a blank expression.

When he arrived at the headmaster’s office, he didn’t give the man the chance to refuse his demand to follow him. He also kindly asked him to make Vil accompany them, for he hoped that the blonde third-year might be able to help.

It was obvious that the older man wasn’t happy about the arrangement, but the creature of the sea could care less. 

Vil took a glance at the body that was lying on the floor and got down, carefully trying to avoid ruining the uniform he wore.

He grabbed the shorter man's wrist, searching for his pulse, but there was nothing. The only thing that the body left behind were the flowers, blood and a cold sensation. 

“I can’t save someone who is already dead.”

Vil’s voice was void of emotions, but Jade was able to notice the fascinated glint in the other man’s eyes that overshadowed the initial disgust. 

“Azul was the last person who I expected to be afflicted with the Hanahaki disease… the meaning of these flowers almost makes this romantic.”

The things he mumbled were clearly not supposed to be heard by others, but the other three people in the room were still able to understand the words clearly.

“Would you be so gracious and explain what you mean with that, Vil?”

One could hear the nervosity in the headmaster's voice. The man didn’t want another dead body in his school.

There was a flash of displeasure on the blonde man’s face, but the oldest student was quick to put on a neutral face as he started to calmly explain.

“Hanahaki is a disease that stems from perceived unrequited love. Flowers start to grow in the victim’s lungs and around their heart. In the end, the person is going to suffocate on the flowers and the blood, unless the victim starts to believe that their love is requited. The other option would be surgery, but the person would lose the love and, in severe cases, even the memories of the person they had feelings for. Most people decide to not get operated, but I believed that Azul would be one of the people who would immediately choose to get treated. I guess I was wrong.”

Both twins looked at Vil with surprise. 

Unrequited love?    
Azul was actually in love with someone? Who?

The Azul they knew never seemed like the kind of man who would have these kinds of feelings. 

Was that the reason why he avoided them? 

Why didn’t he choose to get the surgery?

Floyd and Jade were lost in thoughts but were quickly pulled back into reality because of the thing that Vil said next.

“These flowers are forget-me-nots. The meaning of those is _true love_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on a alternative good end soon?


	3. Alternative Ending 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a happy ending for our Octavinelle Trio! Thank you guys for commenting, it really motivated me to write more <3

Floyd was lying on the couch of Azuls office, his eyes were closed as he almost died of boredom.    
The little octopus avoided them lately, and he didn’t like it at all. Not only because of the fact that he was the most entertaining person he has ever come across, but also because he liked the shorter man. 

If he didn’t, he wouldn’t even obey him that often in the first place.

Next to him was his brother Jade, who read over some of the contracts that Azul left them with a note, telling his twin that he should check for any loopholes that some of the contractors might want to exploit. 

In the taller twin’s opinion, that was rather pointless, for the dormhead always checked for any possibilities for the little fishes to escape, just to take this away from them.

The ticking sound of the clock got on his nerves more and more with every single passing second. 

At one point, Floyd got up from the sofa and yawned, stretching a bit before he looked at his brother.

“I am going to look for the little octopus~. It has been so boring lately, so I am sure he is willing to play with me.”

There was a lazy grin on his lips as he turned around. He didn’t have to look back to know that the other put down the documents and also got up from his seat. By now, they knew each other well enough to know what the other would do at certain points.

“In that case, let me tag along.”

Oh how awfully polite Jade was. Just as usual. Naturally, Floyd knew that he would also have come with him, even if he said no to the slightly shorter twin.

Alas, he decided not to answer him and simply made his way to their toys room… or should he call him accomplice?

Floyd never gave their relationship too much thought back then, because he simply did not care. 

Maybe it was because they did spend so much time together. He said that he would say bye to the octopus if he ever grew boring to him, to them.

At the same time, he truly believed that the octopus, no, Azul would never cease to be entertaining to them. 

Now that they got to spend less and less time with him, he noticed how much more annoyed he got by things.

How his mood tended to get worse more easily because Azul was not around him, them.

His face scrunched up in slight confusion.

What was the feeling he had for the other? Floyd had no idea, it was the first time he felt something like this towards someone. Ah, he shouldn’t think too much about it. 

Doing something like this was simply not worth his time. 

From the side, Jade had been watching Floyd and his change of expression. He himself had been able to realize why he was so agitated by Azuls sudden priority to avoid both of them, but he was not sure if the other had been able to find it out as well.

Jade himself had found out about his own feelings only recently, when Azul has already avoided both of them for around two months. 

At first, he believed that he felt the same as a child that lost his favourite toy, but that was not the case. 

He started to think about all of the things they went through together. 

The contracts, the people they got under their thumbs, and how they got to have so much power together. 

It was fun, but he didn’t only enjoy it because of the act itself, but also because it was Azul that he did those things with.

His pleased smile, each time another student signed one of their many contracts.

His adorable face that twisted slightly whenever he ate something he disliked because he was so careful with not gaining more weight. 

His cute frown whenever something did not go according to his plans.

What he loved about him the most was his laugh. That cocky laugh never ceased to make him feel warm, pleasant.

To suddenly be denied all of this was something that he didn’t mind at first. There were times when Azul wanted to be alone for a bit, too used to being on his own because of the part of his childhood when he was still bullied. 

He easily accepted it, but with each passing day, he noticed how his mood worsened, just like Floyds. 

The only difference was the fact that he hid his emotions.

Jade closed his eyes for a second before he opened them again. They were now standing in front of Azuls door.

The calmer of the leech twins knocked on the door and waited for a response. He knew that if he let Floyd open the door, he would have just slammed it open without a care.

A rustling could be heard from the other side of the door before a dampened but tired sounding voice answered them.

“I am busy right now, go away.”

How… awfully impolite. That kind of surprise actually surprised both of them. Normally, the person behind that door would have acted way more collected, would have tried to sound as if everything was under his control.

Right now, Azul simply sounded tired. Almost as if he were on the verge of breaking. 

Jade frowned and was about to ask if there was something that he could do for their leader, but Floyd was faster as he simply opened the door, not having the patience to go along with that master-servant game that Jade and Azul had between them for so long.

What greeted them was the sight of Azul hovering a trash can, his hands bloodied by the red liquid that came from his mouth. In the trash can were flowers.

Flowers?

Both of them rushed to him. Floyd’s face was painted with an angry look as he placed a hand on Azuls back.

“What the hell? Was that why you have been trying to avoid us?!”

He was almost growling, his wrath was clear as the day. Jade did not feel different. His anger was on the cold side though, clashing with the heat of his brother’s emotions. 

The octopus tried to say something, but instead of words, more flowers and blood started to escape his lips.

Jade eyes widened. His brain tried to process what was happening in front of him.

“Hanahaki?”

It was Floyd who came up with that word first. He had heard about this, but he never saw it as anything relevant. 

A disease that starts because of unrequited love. Floyd knew about it, but he simply brushed it off as something that would never concern them back then or in the future, so he didn’t care too much about the details.

Jade seemed to know more about it though.

“Who is it? We have to act immediately. Either tell them that you love them, or we will get you to the next hospital to have you treated.”

Jade's voice was mostly calm, but it was also slightly shaking. As much as he tried to seem like his usual picture perfect self, even he couldn’t help but feel shaken by that appearance. 

Azul’s skin was more than pale, his lips had no colour left except from the blood and petals that stuck to them. His hair was a mess, stuck on his forehead because of the cold sweat. 

Even his body was colder than it usually was, and he was slightly shaking. 

“I don’t want to.”

Azul was barely able to say these words, his voice was as dry as sandpaper as he moved his hands up in an attempt to push both of them away. He wasn’t able to with his shaking arms. The only thing he was able to do was to dirty their clothes with the blood that stuck to his fingers, but neither of the twins cared about that in the slightest?

“How dumb can you be? Just get treated? Aren’t you smart? Even you should know that love is not worth suffering through all of this.”

Floyds looked at the shorter man angrily as he gripped the others white shirt that was stained, but the other simply looked down and shook his head. 

There was nothing left of his usually proud and gentlemanly behaviour.

A whisper was an answer to Floyds question, but they weren’t able to understand him. 

“We didn’t hear you.”

This time, it was Jade who was talking. 

He moved his fingers under his chin and moved his hands up, so he could look him in the eyes. His eyes had this beautiful silver-blue colour, but they were slightly glazed because of tears. 

The dorm leader of Octavinelle answered them again, but this time in a way that both of them could hear him clearly.

“I don’t want to lose the feeling and my memories I have of both of you.”

Both twins froze in place as they tried to wrap their minds around the thing he just told them. 

Azul didn’t want to lose the feeling he had for both of them?   
Jade was quick to understand the meaning of these words. 

That was the reason why he avoided them. People who suffered from the sickness would lose their love for the person they had feelings for and their memories of them once the flowers and roots were removed. The person who has Hanahaki would also suffer more the more they had to think about the person, or in the octopus’ case people, they were in love with. Jade’s eyes were wandering to the flowers for a second. It was almost as if they tried to mock him. 

Floyd was the one who acted faster than Jade. The taller twin gripped Azul by his arm and pulled him towards him, pressing his lips against the blood stained ones. 

His eyes were open, for he wanted to see the shorter man’s reaction. 

The other’s pair of eyes widened and he didn’t move for a few seconds before he put his hands on the others chest, trying to push the eel away, but to no avail.

After Floyd broke the kiss, it was Jade’s turn to claim the pair of lips this time. 

They were dry, probably because of the lack of care, but that did not matter to him. All that mattered was that Azul realized that his love was not unrequited.

Once again, the octopus tried to get away from that display of affection, but this time he gave up more easily as he gave in after a while, letting his arms relax.

When Jade’s lips pried his pair of lips off Azul’s ones, he wrapped his arms around the others hips. Floyd did the same thing on the opposite side.

“I don’t need your pity… especially not when you are going to leave me once you grow bored of me.”

The shorter man sounded almost broken as he buried his face in the others shirt, not daring to look either of them in the eyes. Having both of them seeing him in that condition was bad enough. 

He didn’t need pity from either of them now, not when they made it clear that he was nothing more than entertainment to them. Floyd’s statement from back then was still clear in his mind.

_ “We’re together with him because he’s interesting, but once he starts being boring, it’s bye-bye Azul~.” _

Floyd also seemed to realize what he meant with that.

“Eh? I only said that because I believed that you would never become boring to us?”

Azul looked up and turned to Floyd, looking at him with disbelief. What did the other just say?

“I am not sure if what I am feeling is truly love, but I know that I really like you, and that I don’t want to lose you, little octopus.”

Jade was quick to catch up as he used his fingers to turn the other’s head back to him.

“In my case, I know that I love you, and I would hate to lose you like this… especially now that we know that you feel like that for us.”

Azul simply remained silent before he started to cry. It wasn’t a cry of sorrow though.

It was a cry of happiness, for there was a relieved smile on his face. This serene moment was broken by another coughing fit, but this time, it was worse than the ones he had in the past. 

He felt so much better though, for this time, it was not only flowers that escaped his throat, but also roots. 

The creature of the sea could feel how his lungs slowly started to feel so, so much lighter with each cough.

Jade and Floyd were shocked and didn’t know what to do. Jade wanted to let go of Azul to look for help, but Azul kept holding on to Jade.

When the coughing stopped, the octopus carefully let go of Jade’s shirt and gave both of them a smile. It was a small one, but it was genuine, brimming with… love.

“We should get you clean and something to eat.”

Floyd had noticed how much slimmer his wrists were, and he didn’t like it. 

Azul shook his head though.

“I want to stay like this.”

He was almost whining as he tightened the grip he had on the shorter twin. Now that he knew that he didn’t love them in vain, he didn’t want to let this moment pass.

Jade smiled at the others' almost spoiled behaviour. The twin was used to Floyd acting like this, but not to Azul. Not that he minded it.

“We can cuddle and talk after we get you cleaned and fed again? I am even going to make you some fried chicken.”

Azul seemed to think about his suggestion for a second before he nodded slowly, agreeing to it.

  
“Very well… but don’t expect me to let you leave my room after that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking to this story until the very end! Hopefully I was able to wash away some of the bitterness with this ending.  
> Maybe we will see each other again in another story!

**Author's Note:**

> So... I might write a Happy Ending for this? Maybe? Eventually?


End file.
